


Morning Star

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Morning Star

“Great Job Mammon.” You said laughing as you both high five one another as Mammon came running off the stage and turned his head. “Is Lucifer doing his normal thing when he tries to butter up the crowd, he does know that he goes to next right? That only gives him about 10 minutes to go get changed.” Mammon said frowning a little bit. “Actually Lucifer told me that he wanted you go next given how your songs are really energetic and he could and I quote; soothe the crowd down.” You explained laughing at the annoyed and flustered look on Mammon’s face. “I’ll show them energetic.” Mammon mumbled before quickly heading back on stage.

You shook your head before heading before heading into the dressing room to get the outfits ready for the next couple performances. 

“I can’t believe that idiot actually believed me.” Lucifer muttered standing behind you and resting his one hand on the glass, you shivered a little bit, you could feel the heat radiating off of him and each time he breathed in, he seemed to step closer resting his head on your shoulder. 

“Do you mind helping me get this outfit off so I can get changed?” He asked stepping away and running a hand through his hair.

“Sure.” You mumbled very carefully removing his shirt as your cheeks burned red color, seeing Lucifer shirtless was a rare occasion for the fans and the fact that he didn’t seem bothered by the fact that someone could easily snap a picture of the two of you, made your cheeks burn brighter with embarrassment. “How do you feel, I mean you look like you’ve overheated quite a bit.” You mumbled grabbing one of the towels and the bottle of the water and handing it to him. 

“I’m fine, you shouldn’t be feeling responsible for my well being right now, after all as our manager you should make sure that both of us are well.” He explained but then he smirked, the water bottle resting against his lips “But as my lover, I appreciate the sentiment.” He added and you quickly looked away going bright red as he moved again leaning forward and locking lips for just a few seconds. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said that I needed Mammon to keep the crowd going.” He added resting one hand against your shoulder. “I needed him to be on stage so I can have this moment alone, we’ve been touring for days now and it’s getting exhausting.” He muttered half heartedly and you took this opportunity to slip both your arms around him and hold onto him for a few seconds, a low hum escaping him. 

“Well at least you get this moment of respite.”


End file.
